


Tending the Garden

by mypointisdolphins



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypointisdolphins/pseuds/mypointisdolphins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade is helping Rose plant her garden. Rose just finds Jade really adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tending the Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> A fill for Ghost_Assist, for the ladystuck exchange.  
> This probably is not exactly what you had in mind when you asked for something involving gardener!Jade and author!Rose, but it gave me an idea that I just sort of ran with. Happy new year, I hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case my (awful) handwriting is difficult to read...
> 
> First drawing: Jade - so for chrysanthemums, you shouldn't try to raise them from a seed, planting the sprouts works best.  
> Rose: Mmhmm...
> 
> Second drawing: Rose: Jade...  
> Jade: yes, rose? :D
> 
> Fourth drawing: Jade: omg rose!  
> Rose: Sorry, you were just being so cute.
> 
> I sort of have this headcanon that Jade is not super into physical affection and she usually prefers to be asked before any sort of hugging, kissing, etc., but sometimes Rose just can't help herself.
> 
> I might add some more onto this later but I won't make any promises (mostly because I am lazy trash).


End file.
